


First activities

by MapleBoi



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, ddadds - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Marijuana, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBoi/pseuds/MapleBoi
Summary: Lucien invites his boyfriend over for a smoke or two. What comes next will shock you(I'm laughing at the click bait)





	First activities

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own DDADDs and/or the characters .   
> I do not condone UNDERAGE sex

Ernest's best friend and boyfriend had invited him over. It was cool when he'd be invited, but he had to clean his trademark hoodie when he came over due to his boyfriend being allergic to duchess. He knocked and after a few seconds the taller boyfriend opened the door and smiled slightly  
"Yo" Ernest said and invited himself in.  
He looked at Lucien and smiled. This boy is beautiful. Pale snow white skin, white teeth to match. Dyed silver hair that seemed to never fade and dark eyes.... and the peircings. He loved them. His favorite was the tongue peircings. Even though they never did anything sexual, Ernest of course, thought of it. He was a hormonal teen boy. 

"Yo, I got something good" Lucien grinned and dragged Ernest to his room.  
Lucien immiediatly looked through a small box, showing him a purple bud of weed. 

"Sweet!" Ernest happily exclaimed as Lucien started to prepare a blunt .  
After a moment it was prepared and Lucien took the first hit , effortlessly. That was another reason Ernest liked his boyfriend.  
Ernest reached for it and took a big hit, coughing while Lucien laughed and patted his back  
"Shits strong, babe" Lucien grinned  
Babe. Ernest blushed and pushed Luciens face away  
"Fuck off" Ernest replied in an annoyed tone. 

After smoking it down to the end, the boys laid on the bed, eyes blood shot and Lucien holding Ernest with one arm  
"Ernest, have you ever kissed someone?" Lucien asked  
"Beside you? Nah" Ernest mumbled  
Lucien smiled and kissed his smaller boyfriend deeply, lifting him a bit by his hoodie.  
Ernest's kissed back, just as deeply and rested his hand on Luciens neck. Lucien put him down and started to kiss down to his shoulder before biting  
"Owch! Asshole God damn i--" Ernest was cut off by his own moan. Lucien had found a sensitive spot and started to suck, fully intending on marking him.  
Ernest bit his lip, not wanting anyone else in the house to hear his pathetic moans . But just that caused him to go hard.  
Lucien laughed when he felt the erection against his leg and palmed his bulge  
"Wow~" Lucien mumbled "bigger then I thought... Ernest~" he purred  
"W-what" Ernest answered shakily.  
"Feel" Lucien somewhat demanded and took Ernest hand , pressing it against his own erection.  
Ernest blushed more , if that was even possible.  
"Can you help me with that~?" Lucien asked  
"I-i don't want to go that far yet" Ernest said quietly.  
Lucien nodded before thinking. He got in between Ernest and grabbed him by his hips , pulling him close and grinding against him  
"Lucien!" Ernest moaned and his voice cracked  
Lucien chuckled and continued to grind, he never saw his boyfriend this vulnerable but he enjoyed it,  
Ernest covered his mouth and tried rubbing back but Luciens grip on his hips stopped him  
Ernest decided he loved being dominated and he was definitely a bottom..  
After a good while Ernest came in his pants, moaning Luciens name.  
Lucien continued to grind for a while until he too came. 

After they came down from their orgasmic high , Ernest was the first to speak up

"You're washing my fucking pants


End file.
